


Eigengrau

by g0dz



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0dz/pseuds/g0dz
Summary: Teru Mikami, once the Hand of Kira, has time to think over what he's done.
Kudos: 9





	Eigengrau

Eigengrau / Own Grey  
The color people report seeing in the absence of light.

This was the color that swept the small room. An absence of light, an absence of sound. One would think that in reality, nothing was there at all.. but that was wrong.

A small bed lay in the corner of the room, though to consider it a bed would certainly be an overstatement. A thin mattress adorned the metal bed frame, if there were once a pillow, it was now long gone. This small corner was the place of comfort for Teru Mikami, former prosecutor and Hand of Kira, now but a shell of a man. He had given his life for the one he called his God, if not literally, then mentally. That God of his was now dead and gone, as was everyone he had known. No one would remember his name, and no one would mourn his loss.. as it dawned on him in that cold room, a single sound broke the silence. At first, it was muffled, but soon it grew louder, like the glass of a window breaking, letting the sound of the world outside in, ruining the small amount of solitude he once had left.

Mikami was crying. 

A year ago, he would have denied it, for he was a calm and well mannered individual. He had learnt at a young age that crying was but a sign of weakness, and there were people that would take advantage of that at any second, so he had trained himself to stop. Even at home, in the solace of his own home, accompanied by nothing but his darkest thoughts, the man would not shed a tear. It was quite unhealthy, yet at the time he wouldn't have known it, as what were the world to care for one man such as himself? All that mattered was that he was helping the less fortunate then himself get the justice they deserved. 

That man was different from the one now hopelessly sobbing in his cell. This was someone that had given so much, all for it to fall right in front of him. All he had wanted was to make the world a better place with Kira, that is what he had been trusted with. He had been trusted with the power of his God and yet he had failed, if he hadn't made that simple mistake the Task force and SPK would be dead, and he would be by his God's side, free to cleanse the world of the filth that dared to call it home. Everything that had happened those few days ago was his fault. Of course Takada's death would have been planned in advance! He was a fool to not see that, he was a fool to have questioned his God's judgement. All of these thoughts raced through Mikami's head as he cried into the empty room, the sound echoing back at him, taunting him.

Had he taken the right path? No, of course he had. The Death Note had been the key to the new world he and so many had desired, that was obvious. Yet even now he dared to question it.. if Kira were never to exist in this world, would he still be a free man? Would... Light Yagami, would he still be alive? It was obvious, even as his own person, that Light was very smart, even smarter then himself.. if it weren't for his calling as a God he was still bound to find success in the world, all this talent and good heart wasted, it brought up the question.. was Kira the right way? The answer didn't come in the form of words, but simply more tears. 

Had this been a normal prison, someone may have come to check on him now, though that pity would never arrive. He was the sole prisoner here, not even knowing where he was, and that drove him all the more insane. For once, he wished to see someone, anyone that would tell him he would be alright, that tomorrow would be a better day. Yet no one would arrive, even his food was delivered through a slot in the wall, offering no interaction of any sort. This is how he would live his days, if he didn't manage to kill himself first. Truly a cruel fate for someone with a good heart such as his. 

Those pitiful tears continued for what felt like hours, each thought become less and less coherent, until every word in Mikami's mind was nothing but a mess of apologies and worries, when he was seemingly at his breaking point, the discomfort in his chest- which he had been subconsciously ignoring, finally took it's full effect. One second, he was sitting on the bed, attempting to hide from the crowd that consisted of no one but himself. The next second, he was up on his feet, those cries not of fear, but now pure pain. Staggering to the slot in the wall, he called out for help, all the well knowing that it would never arrive. While he was certainly not in his best mind, Mikami knew well enough what was happening. Those worries of living here until the end of his days would soon be cleared, but so would his life in itself. With no longer any strength to stand, he fell to the floor, trying to find anything that would comfort him in his final moments, yet all that echoed in his mind was his own cries.. until the silence fell once more. 

There was an absence of light in the room, an absence of sound. One would think that there was nothing here at all.. and they would be right.


End file.
